


It's Not Somebody Who's Seen The Light (It's A Cold And It's A Broken Hallelujah)

by Mysterycheerio



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Michelle Jones, Character Death, Cigarettes, Crying, F/M, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Mess, Protective Peter Parker, SHIELD Agent Michelle Jones, Song: Hallelujah, Tony Stark Has A Heart, why isnt that a tag excuse moi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterycheerio/pseuds/Mysterycheerio
Summary: Peter is a Stark. Michelle is a SHIELD agent assigned to protect said Stark. That's why they could never be together.They're watching a play when Peter decides to change that.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Natasha Romanov, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 17





	It's Not Somebody Who's Seen The Light (It's A Cold And It's A Broken Hallelujah)

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo. insp. West Wing  
> TW: blood, violence, guns, death

“Michelle, MJ, wait!”

Peter called after MJ as she stomped from the theatre, heels clicking against the cold pavement. When he finally caught up to her, he grabbed her arm, and she turned around, beige dress turning swinging beautifully. The flower decorations looked striking against the dark sky.

“What!” She said, angry.

“I want to know why you’re getting mad!”

“You know why, Stark!”

“No,” he argued, “I don’t know why. Please enlighten me, oh great one.”

“Because I love you!” She yelled, “I love you so much, more than anything, but you know it wouldn’t work, ‘cause you’re you and I’m me.”

He could feel the tears brimming in his eyes, “Why does that mean anything?”

“You know damn well why it wouldn’t work! You’re you! A Stark! And I’m so fucking annoyed that it wouldn’t work, but it just can’t!”

He, still having a firm grip on her inner elbow, pulled her close, so that their noses were almost touching.

“Well, what if I don’t want to be a Stark anymore?”

Michelle’s expression of despair and anger faded into shock, and it showed. “Peter...”

“What if I leave all my other responsibilities, all of them, and commit to you, and only you.”

It took a minute to gather her thoughts, “I’d have to leave SHIELD. And you’d be leaving your entire life behind. That’s a decision you can’t erase.”

“But a decision I’m more than willing to make.”

She pulled him in, and they kissed, passionate, and dripping the love they have for each other. When they pulled away, she smiled.

“Do you want anything from the store?” She said, softly.

“Some chocolate would be nice. Maybe a water.”

“Your wish is my command,” she said, walking towards the nearest convenience store, as Peter walked back to the theatre.

She walked in, careful not to shut her dress in the door, and started searching for Peter’s favourite candy bar. The store was quiet this time of night, just the cashier, and another man.

She walked up to the counter, candies and water in hand, when she noticed, in the corner of her eye, the man drawing a gun.

“Can you throw some cigarettes on there please,” she asked, making her voice as nonchalant and polite as possible as she discreetly lifted a hand up her dress, to her holster wrapped around her thigh.

She turned around swiftly, pointing it at the man, who now hand his gun in his hand. “Freeze,” he did, gun still in his hand, “Get on the floor". He complied, slowly.

“No, put the gun down, Please. I work with SHIELD, you aren’t going to get any further with this armed robbery.”

She approached him, taking the gun from his hand and putting handcuffs on him, “Look, don’t take it out on yourself. Having a federal officer go shopping while you try and rob a store is just bad luck,” she said, in a successful attempt to make the cashier laugh.

She returned to pay for her goods, when gun shots rang out. She didn’t even comprehend the bullets in her stomach, she just fell. Her beige dress soaked with blood, the red and white roses on the countertop all over the floor. Some of the white ones were stained red.

* * *

“Mr. Stark,” a bodyguard whispered in his ear, requesting to talk to him.

_I heard there was a secret chord, that David played, and it pleased the Lord._

“No, there must be some mistake,” he insisted, his voice cracking as he stood on the pavement, talking to the SHIELD agent. Just minutes ago, he’d been talking to Michelle in this very spot, “She was just going to get some snacks, we were just....”

_But you don’t really care for music, do ya?_

Tony stood on the balcony of the Atrium, smoking his cigarette silently. He’d been told the news just before, and was lamenting the loss of his hopeful daughter-in-law the best way he knew how – in silence.

_Well, it goes like this, the fourth, the fifth._

Nat watched as her trainee's body was photographed for evidence, watched as the agent’s surveyed the crime scene. She looked at her body, beautiful dress stained with blood, roses all around her. She wouldn’t admit it, but she let out a little sob when they pronounced the girl dead. 

_The minor fall, and the major lift._

Peter walked along the streets for as long as he could, the busy New Yorkers not paying attention to the distressed twenty year old. He didn’t know how long it had been, but eventually his legs gave way – he allowed himself to sit on the bench. A sob had rose from his stomach, and soon, he was sobbing in the middle of the street, still in his formal wear, passers-by not paying him a single glance.

_The baffled King composing hallelujah..._

_Hallelujah..._

_Hallelujah..._

_Hallelujah..._

_fin._

_-_

_hi, its me, Cheerio. i just wanted to show you what mjs dress looked like._

_[Michelle's dress :)](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/757097387353734517/?nic_v2=1b6kZ105M) _

**Author's Note:**

> comment pls?


End file.
